Treat you better
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Cada vez que ve llorar a Pansy por Draco, Theodore piensa que él podría tratarla mejor. Eso no quiere decir que le guste, solo que alguien como ella no debería sufrir por idiotas. Que Malfoy no sabe ver su belleza. Y que sí, puede que Pansy Parkinson le atraiga más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan es de JKR.

 _Este fic participa en la Tarea #3: "Familia Friki" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **I.**

 **Any girl like you deserves a gentleman**

—¿Parkinson? —la niña se encogió más en sí misma, haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar el rostro entre los brazos. No sabía quién la llamaba, pero fuera quién fuera no quería que la viera llorar.

—¿Parkinson? ¿Estás…? —la pregunta murió en la garganta de Theodore al notar que su compañera, evidentemente, no estaba bien—. ¿Qué sucedió?

Pansy negó con la cabeza, incapaz de contarle a Nott que había escuchado a Draco burlándose de ella con Crabbe y Goyle y lo mucho que eso le había afectado. Theodore, en cambio, no sabía qué hacer. No podía simplemente dejarla allí llorando de esa manera.

—¿Ya hiciste la tarea de Defensa? —preguntó en un intento de distraerla—. Intenté dibujar el dragón que nos pidió Quirrell, pero creo que no salió muy bien —agregó, mostrándole un dibujo de un caballo con alas chuecas, arrancándole una pequeña risa. Definitivamente, pensó Theodore, Pansy Parkinson era más bonita cuando sonreía.

* * *

 _Pansy y Blaise son una de mis OTP, pero no pude resistirme a la idea de probar algo de estos dos juntos. El título del fic y de los drabbles son cortesía de la canción "Treat you better", que el aleatorio de Youtube puso en mi camino mientras escribía esto y creo que le viene muy bien, principalmente porque me gustaría escribir más sobre ellos en este fic cuando termine el reto._

 _Espero que les haya gustado tanto leer sobre ellos como yo escribiendo._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _Sam._


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan es de JKR.

 _Este fic participa en la Tarea #3: "Familia Friki" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **II.**

 **I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing**

Pansy Parkinson no era una chica muy agraciada. No tenía el cabello caoba de Cho Chang, la piel de porcelana de Daphne Greengrass o los modales refinados de Astoria. No tenía el aire rebelde de Ginny Weasley ni la inteligencia prodigiosa de Hermione Granger.

Pansy Parkinson tenía una boca de marinero cuando que se cabreaba y se despertaba de malhumor todas las mañana. Se ponía insoportable cada vez que se le daba por pensar que Draco Malfoy era el amor de su vida y siempre gritaba como posesa y reía a carcajadas sin cuidar el volumen de su voz.

Pansy Parkinson estaba lejos de ser perfecta. Pero para Theodore Nott cada una de esas imperfecciones era lo que hacía a Pansy Parkinson una chica real, una chica que desprendía color, emoción, vida. Eran las cosas que la hacían increíblemente hermosa. Era lo que hacía sentir vivo al corazón de Theodore cada vez que la veía.


	3. III

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

 _Este fic participa en la Tarea #3: "Familia Friki" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **III.**

 **In the second you say you'd like me too  
**

—Me gustas.

En el silencio que se produjo tras sus palabras, Theodore creyó escuchar cómo su corazón se partía en cientos de pedazos. Entonces, Pansy sonrió.

Hizo más que sonreír. Se rió, una risa que a él le sonó angelical, mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías —dijo la muchacha, acercando su rostro al suyo, ampliando aún más su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba—. Pensé que me harías decirlo primero.

—¿Decir qué? —preguntó Theodore solo para molestarla, superando la sorpresa inicial que le había producido su reacción.

—Que me gustas, idiota —respondió Pansy, antes de juntar sus labios.

Theodore correspondió el beso aferrándose a su cintura, incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa que tiraba de sus labios. Porque al fin después de tantos años había admitido que amaba a Pansy Parkinson con todo su ser. Y había descubierto que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella lo amaba también.


End file.
